Law and Authors
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Booth and Bones are sent to New York to work with Beckett and her team. Beckett worries that an FBI agent will send Castle home and she hates working with FBI because they always want to send Castle home. But this case is difficult and she knows she needs her partner there. Booth wants to help them solve it and takes the one person with him that he knows can help, Bones.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Law and Authors**

_Summary:_ If you totally hate the idea of a Bones/Castle crossover… please for the sake of everything that is my sanity then back out now and quickly. With that said: This is a Bones/Castle crossover and if I have ever said anything of mine was AU out of the realm of possibility then this is even beyond that. Hahahaha go further than you can imagine I would go. The FBI gets called in on a case that Beckett and her team is working and of course the agent getting called in is none other than Seeley Booth because they need one thing he has, Temperance Brennan and her team. Beckett still does not like working with the FBI. How does Castle feel about them working with another writer? Well we shall see. Montgomery is still alive during this one and the squints make an appearance from distance only. Since everyone wants a Castle and Bones timeline I can't give a timeline for equal shows they started at different times and romances began in different seasons so separately lets say Castle let's give is an AU imaginary around Season 3 but Josh is out of her life and Gina is just a publisher. Bones let's say Season 4 AU imaginary no complications with either of them.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything to do with Bones or Castle but hey I know its January but I'll start asking now, my birthday is in May… I am not picky so either Nathan or David for a birthday gift would be great.

_A/N: Still working on The Biggest Heart in the World….. don't worry there is a OMG you are not going there in the chapter coming up… but yes I'm going there. But I watched Castle and Bones today and I was like, yep I'm going there too._

**Chapter One: Unique Situation**

**New York, Castle's Loft**

Castle was standing in his kitchen starting on his first cup of coffee when his daughter came down the steps smiling. "So is today a writing day or a precinct day dad?"

He smiled at his daughter's question. "A writing day and I'm sure Beckett is thankful for that."

Martha's voice sounded behind him. "Sometimes I'm not so sure, I believe the beautiful Katherine has a bit of a crush on you Richard."

"You have no idea what you're talking about mother but just keep in your dream world, you want her for a daughter-in-law."

Just as he reached the office door the doorbell rang so Martha went to answer it. "Oh Katherine darling, we were just discussing you."

She smiled. "I hope it was something good Martha."

Alexis picked up her backpack and walked to the door. "Oh gram thinks you're in love with dad and dad says you're not. I'm heading to school so you children play nice now and I'll see you later." She laughed as she walked out the door.

Martha looked back at her son's red face. "Well what she said, I assume I'll see both of you for dinner this evening. I'll be home around 7:00 so one of you call me if you're going to be late, what do you think about Italian tonight Katherine?"

She looked over toward Martha. "That sounds great Martha but you got dinner last night so we can get dinner tonight."

Martha waved toward her son and then hugged the detective. "Then I'll see you later darling, bye Richard." And she was gone.

Kate closed the door then walked over to Castle and stopped right in front of him. "Want to tell me what just happened there?"

He walked into his office knowing she would follow him. "If I understood it then I would explain it to you. Alexis asked if I was writing or going to the precinct and I told her I was going to write, I was sure you would be thrilled. Then mother came down the steps telling me that you have a crush on me, and I told her she was wrong. That's when you rang the doorbell and the morning pretty much just went nuts."

She picked up his cup that was sitting on his desk and took a drink. "Well grab your shoes and jacket, we have a crime scene and I thought I would come to pick you up plus I left something here the other night."

"What did you leave here?"

She smiled and stepped into his bedroom with him behind her then walked into his closet unbuttoning her shirt. "I wanted to wear my blue shirt today and I realized I left it here when I changed into the t-shirt to be comfortable." She came out holding the shirt but was in her bra only and saw the way he was looking at her. "Really Castle, we're best friends I've seen you in only your boxers you can look at me in my bra. Now come on let's go."

**Crime Scene**

When Beckett and Castle got out of her car the guys and Lanie just looked at them but when she got to them Lanie looked at her friend and smiled. "So want to tell me why you and writer boy are arriving together in your car?"

Beckett looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Sure, I picked him up because I left my blue shirt at the loft the other night and I wanted to wear it today."

Lanie stopped working and looked right at her and spoke lower. "Do you want to tell me why you left a shirt at his place?"

Beckett shrugged. "No big deal, we were making pizza at the loft with Alexis and he thought I would be more comfortable in a t-shirt so I changed. I wore his shirt home and left my shirt there, he washed it and hung it in his closet then we both forgot about it. I wanted it this morning; I remembered where it was and went to get it." Then she looked at Lanie. "Really Lanie, we are not sleeping together but when we do I won't tell you about it that's private."

Lanie leaned in closer. "You didn't say if sweetie you said when."

"I know I did, and that's what I meant to say. Everyone knows that best friends make the best lovers and he is my best male friend, I might want to test the theory and well his kisses are amazing. You'll have to trust me on that, not test it."

Lanie looked around. "So where is writer boy anyway? And how do you know about his kisses?"

"None of your business and he said something about running to the coffee shop; he poured coffee this morning and only got one drink before I finished it. He'll be here soon." She pointed down. "So what do we have?"

"A big complication is what we have so Esposito is calling Montgomery to see what we need to do. We have our victim from last night but we have our victim on top of a couple more victims from other times and maybe not even from here."

"Oh no, they are not calling in the FBI."

"I told Esposito to please request no Sorenson considering the first thing he'll do is send Castle home."

"He can't send Castle home, this is my case and no one sends my partner home. I refuse to work with anyone that won't work with my partner so he can forget me working with any FBI stiff."

Ryan walked over. "Sorry Beckett it looks like you have no choice, everything gets wrapped up and hauled to the morgue. We do our thing here and Montgomery is calling Washington D.C. to tell them we need someone outside of our own field office. He said he would explain your unique situation with your civilian investigator partner and see if they have an agent that will agree to work with us."

Ryan saw her look over his shoulder and smile so he looked behind him and saw who she was looking at. Castle was standing there with two coffees and he was talking to an officer, then he started walking toward her so she walked toward him. "Hey Castle, looks like they're bringing the FBI in on this one." Ryan and Esposito were standing behind them in hearing range.

"I understand Beckett; you have to do your job just call me or stop by and keep me in the loop if you don't mind. You know mother and Alexis would miss you if you stop coming over for dinner at night."

"Esposito requested an agent that would agree to work with my civilian investigator partner, I'm sure they can find at least one that understands my situation."

He smiled. "And what situation is that?"

"I'm addicted to coffee and I have a trained writer that will bring me some." She winked at him and then turned to the guys. "So what's our next move while we wait for some FBI agent that will want to kick out my caffeine enabler?"

**Washington D.C.**

Temperance Brennan looked up from her desk when she heard his voice at her door, Agent Booth. "Hey Bones, the FBI needs a big favor from us and a really big one from you."

"That sounds like you're saying I have no choice."

"Well they need us to go out of town on a case and it's a special case, I need to discuss it with Cam and the squints so let's go out here."

She nodded and joined him where Cam had gathered everyone together. Cam started briefing everyone. "So there is a case in New York, the FBI is sending Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan then we will be consulting with not only them but a team from New York. That team will consist of NYPD plus their ME."

Angela spoke up. "Why are they sending Booth and Brennan to New York to work with NYPD?"

Booth jumped in. "They have a victim found this morning that is a recent victim, their ME will take care of that one unless we're needed. But under that victim they found three open body bags and two of them were tagged from Washington DC which means stolen bodies from a morgue and the other from New York but not from their morgue. The bodies are months old and no tags on the bodies and that means we have our work cut out for us. So they had to send someone from D.C. and of course they needed a bones person. Logical choice would be the agent that's a bones person."

Hodgins smiled. "So that means I'm going to get special delivery dirt and bugs, right Booth?"

Angela laughed. "Down boy, Booth you have really made his day on this one."

Bones started walking toward her office with Booth following her. "So when we get packed and headed to the airport are you going to tell me the real reason they're sending us?"

He smiled. "Yes, I'll tell you the real reason I actually volunteered us for this one."

**Booth's SVU, airport bound**

"So Bones I did some checking on the NYPD we'll be working with, Detective Beckett's mother was murdered when she was a teenager. She always refused a partner but she does work with a civilian investigator that's a writer, I mean he's not like you but he writes books based on her. She refers to him as her partner but I guess others in law enforcement want to kick him out first thing because he's a civilian and well they needed someone that understands their situation."

She nodded and smiled. "You understand because of our situation, me being your partner and all."

"You're my best friend Bones and if I'm not too far off I'm betting that he's her best friend. When you have a job like ours you need that someone that you can talk to, someone to trust. I bet he's that someone for her and I hate that she feels she can't trust the FBI for that reason. Anyway on Detective Beckett's team there are two other detective's two guys Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito who are partners. Then the ME they work with most of the time is Dr. Lanie Parish. The commanding officer is Captain Roy Montgomery, Caroline talked to him and he said to tell us thank you for agreeing to come. We meet with them at the precinct first thing in the morning."

They pulled into the parking lot of the airport and he headed for short term parking. "Why are you parking in short term parking Booth?"

"Daisy and Sweets are picking up my SVU later tonight and taking it to my place so I don't have to leave it at the airport while we're there. I mean we don't know how long we'll be gone."

**Booth and Brennan, New York… much later in the evening**

She smiled at him outside her hotel room door. "Thanks for dinner Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. So I'll be out here around 7:00 in the morning?"

She laughed as she grabbed his hand and put a key card in it. "Let yourself in when you get here I mean we have keys to each other's homes why should on the road be any different? Goodnight Booth." She rose up and kissed him on the cheek. Then let herself in smiling at him again over her shoulder before closing her door.

**Castle's Loft, late the same evening**

Castle and Alexis were cleaning up the kitchen after they had once again banned Kate from helping and Martha had joined Kate at the counter with a glass of wine. Alexis looked over at Kate. "So the FBI agent from D.C. will be here tomorrow morning?"

"Well Montgomery said that they were arriving tonight but they would be at the precinct in the morning, I guess they're sending two agents. I'm not looking forward to it, the first thing they always do is send Castle home."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I told you Beckett, you have a job to do and that case looks intense. If they say I'm in the way then I'll come home and I'll sneak you coffee to the precinct, we can talk on the phone or whatever. Just come over for dinner, I don't want to interfere in your job and if you miss me you can always just sleepover."

Alexis frowned and punched him in the arm. "Excuse me; teen daughter is in the room."

Kate laughed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow."

Martha hugged Kate to her side. "I'm sure most law enforcement people don't understand your unique position, I'm sure you're the only one that has a writer partner."

Kate stood up and started putting on her jacket. "Well whatever happens they need to understand, my partner stays. So Castle, I'll pick you up at 7:00 in the morning?"

He started walking toward her. "Actually I need to run an errand in the morning then I'll stop for your coffee, I'll meet you at the precinct if that's okay?"

She smiled when they got to the door. "They'll be there around 8:00 so don't be much later than that so the agents don't have a reason to think my partner is a slacker and kick you out."

"I promise quick errand and my partner's caffeine fix then no later than 8:05."

She pulled him by his shirt to her lips for a quick kiss. "See you in the morning Castle." She waved back at the ladies. "See both of you tomorrow night." Then she closed the door on her way out.

He turned around and looked at them. "What are you looking at?"

Martha smiled. "She's here for dinner every night, picks you up most mornings, refuses to work with anyone that won't work with you and kisses you goodnight on the lips. You my boy are in some serious denial get on with seducing that girl and make me some more grandchildren while I'm young enough to remember their names."

Alexis headed for the steps. "Okay teen daughter is now leaving the room, goodnight both of you."

**TBC**

Next chapter will have one or two jaw dropping moments… hahahahaha


	2. Let's Get to Work

**Title: Law and Authors**

Summary: Everyone meets and…..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with any of them.

_A/N: I am so sorry about slow update on this but I have been sick for months and only one story has been enough with school. But my doc is finally getting me where I need to be… feeling better. School is boring but I've been assured by my doctor that no has actually died from boredom so I'm safe for the next 7 weeks until this class is over. Yes in this story Alexis is going to be a normal 16 year old because I want her to be and there are going to be "moments"… thanks for hanging in there._

**Chapter Two: Let's Get to Work**

Kate looked at her watch and noticed it was just a few minutes before 8:00 when she saw a text pop up on her phone from Castle.

**Castle: **On my way with your coffee Detective

**Kate: **Thanks Castle, see you soon

She heard the elevator ding and saw a man get off in what looked like a regulation FBI suit but the woman had on a skirt and was not FBI, there was no way. He looked at an officer and put his hand out and then the officer pointed toward her so they walked toward her. She stood up when the pair reached her desk and he put his hand out. "Agent Seely Booth FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Detective Kate Beckett and these are my partners Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan."

He looked at her and smiled. "Aren't we missing one partner?"

She blushed just a bit. "He had to run an errand for his actual job of author this morning but he's on his way and will be here in less than 5 minutes."

He laughed. "Keep close tabs on him?" He turned to his partner and winked. "Sounds a lot like you Bones."

She laughed. "Actually Booth it sounds more like you, I rarely know where you are."

Kate looked at them and smiled. "You call her Bones?"

He nodded. "That's what she does you know, she does the bone work."

Kate nodded. "Well it's great to meet both of you, how about we go in and introduce both of you to our captain then when we get done my partner will be here."

They started following her and on the way Booth looked over at Kate and smiled. "Bones is an author too."

She smiled. "So your partner is a writer too? No wonder you were willing to work with me."

He nodded. "Sometimes other law enforcement officials don't get us either, it's either work with us or don't but she's my partner."

Kate smiled as she knocked on her captain's door. "I understand what you mean; people don't understand why I work well with a writer."

Bones laughed. "I have no idea what the two of you mean."

Captain Montgomery waved them in; when they walked in he stood up and put his hand out. "Captain Montgomery, we're glad to have you here agents."

Booth smiled. "Actually I'm Agent Booth but this is my partner Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian, she's an Anthropologist and an Author."

Montgomery smiled. "Well another law enforcement official that is partnered with an author, well this should work out really well except they haven't met your partner yet, have they Beckett?"

"No sir, he should be here any minute he had to drop a manuscript off this morning. And Lanie said she would be up here first thing also."

"Well I'll let all of you get to work and get acquainted with the rest of the team, let me know if you need anything."

Booth shook his hand again. "Thank you sir, I'm sure we'll all be just fine."

The three of them walked out of the office and Kate saw the coffees on her desk so she looked at Esposito. "Are they in the break room?"

"Yes, Lanie wanted your boy to make her a coffee."

"I told you not to call him that."

"Well if the two of you would hurry up and be honest we could call him something like your fiancé or your husband but right now, it's your boy."

She just shook her head but then she heard voices and saw Castle walk out of the break room with Lanie. Kate walked over beside him and motioned toward Lanie. "This is Dr. Lanie Parish, our ME that was at the crime scene so we'll be working with her. And this is my partner Richard Castle."

Before she could introduce the others he put his hand out to Bones. "Temperance Brennan, it's great to meet you."

She smiled so Kate knew that Dr. Brennan recognized his name. "The feeling is mutual Richard, I love your books." Then it was like it just dawned on her and she smiled at Kate. "You're Nikki Heat, aren't you?"

Before Kate could answer Castle looked over at Booth. "You must be the person that Andy Lister is based on." He shook Booth's hand.

"Well not entirely, some of it isn't factual and later I'll tell you exactly what. Actually my name is Seely Booth."

Kate laughed. "I know how you feel Agent Booth; I have to correct people all the time about certain things in the book."

Bones smiled at Kate. "So page 105 of Heat Wave?"

Kate's face turned extremely red. "That is strictly fiction and all Castle's imagination."

Bones looked at Castle and Kate could tell she was really looking at him. "Really? Well that's kind of sad, but you have a wonderful imagination."

Booth cleared his throat. "Bones stop it, geez you're always doing that stuff to me and I bet Detective Beckett hates it as much as I do."

Bones looked at him and winked. "You wouldn't if you would just give in, maybe both of you could find out that fact is just as great as our imaginations." She had effectively stunned everyone into silence; he knew she was good at that. "So Dr. Parish would you please show me your morgue and we can get started down there?"

Lanie smiled. "I'll be more than happy too although I'm sure we don't have the set up you have."

"Well I work at the Jeffersonian but I'm sure what you have will do just fine for our purposes, but do you have equipment for us to communicate with my team back in D.C.?"

Lanie turned around. "Hey Javi can you let grab Tori and maybe get some IT equipment set up in the morgue for Dr. Brennan to communicate with her team?"

He nodded. "I'll call Tori and get right on it Lanie."

Kate, Castle, Agent Booth and Ryan were looking over the murder board when Kate's phone chimed a text. She showed it to Castle then spoke low to him. "Did she say anything this morning?"

"No, just asked if you were coming over tonight."

Kate looked around. "Excuse me I need to make a phone call real quick."

Ryan looked at Castle. "Hey is everything going okay with Little Castle?"

Castle looked over at Booth. "My daughter is 16 years old and everything that happens every 5 seconds is a crisis even splitting a fingernail these days. She used to be so put together and it seems like just lately she is morphing into something I don't recognize and well for that she needs a woman and my mother is on the wrong side of 40 for her questions."

Booth looked at him. "Wrong man to talk to for that, I have a son and Parker is 8 years old but I do feel sorry for you. If you don't mind me asking where is her mother?"

"We're divorced and she's an actress, the only thing she cares about is who might be looking at her but Beckett is great to Alexis and they are really good friends."

Booth nodded. "I'm divorced too and although my ex has custody when I have Parker he always wants Bones to go where we go, he thinks she's great."

They both saw Ryan laughing so he looked at them. "You do realize that you guys are just different law enforcement branches of the same denial problem, you guys are both in love with your best female friend and don't realize it." He walked off shaking his head.

Kate came back with a smile on her face and sat down close to Castle. "It was nothing and it's all fixed, we're going to discuss it over Pizza, breadsticks and salad tonight. Martha said we should invite everyone over since she's cooking." Using quotes with the words cooking.

Booth looked at Kate. "Who's Martha?"

"Martha Rogers, she's an actress and Castle's mom and she has invited everyone to Castle's for dinner tonight."

Booth smiled. "Sounds like fun, I'm sure I can answer for both of us and accept if you don't mind Richard?"

Castle smiled. "I would love to have both of you just please call me Castle or Rick, only mother or ex wives call me Richard." He looked back at the board then pointed. "That is what I've been looking at and trying to figure out."

Kate looked at him. "What is it Castle?"

"See that dress right there on the bottom that is a designer dress or a knock off anyway."

Kate laughed. "How would you know Castle?" He noticed that Booth laughed too.

"I saw one just like it, very similar just a couple of days ago. Just a second let me call mother." He dialed his phone but never thought to walk away. "Mother when we were shopping for that thing the other day and you were looking at that other thing where were we?" Then he remembered why he couldn't have the entire conversation, Kate was standing there.

"_Richard darling you're making no sense but I'm going to assume that Katherine is standing there and you don't want her to know you were buying her a dress for the book party?"_

"Yes Mother, that exactly."

"_We were at Neiman Marcus, remember I wanted you to buy her that Donna Karan but you found that other dress and then found that tie to match her dress?"_

Both of them were looking at him with puzzled expressions. "Thank you mother, we're bringing everyone so order enough food and just order from wherever I have an account." He hung up and smiled. "That's a Donna Karan and we saw one very similar to it at Neiman Marcus when we were out shopping for umm mother."

Kate smiled at him and walked off. "Ryan can you go grab your partner, I have something for you guys to check out?"

Booth leaned over. "Have you ever bought a dress for her when you went to an important event?"

"Only twice and the first time I thought she was going to kill me for it although she loved the dress, her best friend told me."

He smiled and patted Castle on the back. "She knows you were shopping for her and I think she no longer gets mad, I hope the dress is pretty."

Castle looked at him and smiled. "Oh it's gorgeous and on her it's going to be extra gorgeous and I found a tie to match."

"You guys aren't just best friends are you?"

"Actually yes we are as much as I would like to be more, what about you and Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes unfortunately but I would marry that woman tomorrow, oh man we are up the same creek aren't we?"

Castle nodded. "Both of us in love with gorgeous, smart women and scared to death to tell them."

He saw Kate walking back and she smiled at him again. "So did you find something pretty for your mother?"

He grinned as she put her hand on her cup. "You know how mother shops, it is stunning."

She winked at him. "Good at least I'll look really great, I hope you got a tie to match I love it when we match." Then she walked off with her cup leaving him speechless and Booth laughing.

_Later that evening at the loft_

Everyone walked in and of course Martha was in her element. She did what Castle always refers to as floating to the door. "Richard you and Katherine are home earlier than I expected, the food will be here in about 40 minutes."

Kate smiled as she kissed Martha on the cheek. "You do know I don't actually live here, right Martha?"

"Wishful thinking darling, I can't help it that my son is slow."

Kate laughed. "So Martha you know Esposito, Ryan and Lanie. This is Agent Seely Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from Washington D.C."

Martha smiled. "Nice to meet you Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I know who you are my son reads your books and so does my granddaughter."

Bones looked at Castle. "You have a sibling with a child?"

He laughed. "She's talking about Alexis; I have a 16 year old daughter." He looked at Martha. "Where is Alexis?"

"She is at a study group for some AP seminar tomorrow and will be home in about 30 minutes, I asked her if she told you and she said she told Kate."

Kate smiled at him. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

He walked over to the kitchen. "No big deal she's like half yours anyway."

Bones looked at Kate like she was confused. "The two of you have a child together?"

Kate laughed. "No, Castle has custody and I'm kind of like a mother figure to her she calls me to talk and stuff so he says she's half mine."

Bones sat down on the couch beside Booth. "Do you mind if I ask where her mother is?"

Castle leaned on the kitchen counter. "We're divorced and have been for 13 years, she lives in California. Her mother is kind of all about herself, but she does like to take Alexis shopping." He walked over to the kitchen door. "So Dr. Brennan would you like to see my office?"

She laughed and stood up. "I would love too but please call me Temperance or even Tempy that's what my dad and brother call me."

Kate got up and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Castle can I bring you and Temperance some wine?"

He popped his head back out. "Yes please, thanks."

She poured wine and after returning from the office she picked up her glass and joined the others sitting in the living room. Esposito had helped himself to a beer and got one for Booth. Ryan looked at Kate. "So that tip about the dress today was good, how did you figure it out?"

"Castle saw a dress like it when he was out buying one for me a couple of days ago, I could tell by his conversation with Martha that it was for me and we have a book party coming up." She looked at Martha. "So is the dress pretty?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy darling but you would look amazing in a potato sack."

Lanie laughed. "So book parties, dinner every night, breakfast on the weekends, and movie and pizza nights with Alexis and when he has a major event he stopped asking just started putting it on your calendar. You two are so dating."

Kate laughed. "We are not dating; he is just interested in friendship."

The door opened and Alexis walked in she looked around at the scene. "Where's dad?"

Martha smiled. "He was showing Agent Booth's partner his office; you've read her books Dr. Brennan."

Suddenly they heard a laugh from the office and Alexis looked toward the office and then saw Kate sitting on the couch beside a man she had never met. No they couldn't do this to her, things were going so well and now this why did these people have to come and mess up her perfect family? Kate and her dad were even kissing each other all the time now, she even caught them making out in his office she never said anything because she was afraid they would stop. They all saw tears on Alexis' face before she started for the steps. "This isn't happening. Go the hell back to where you came from, both of you because you can't tear my family apart."

**TBC**

Oh wow… super weird case with designer dresses and now Alexis has gone wacko on them. I'll try to update quicker but my family is going a big wacko too… plus I have been so incredibly ill. Next chapter fix Alexis' problem and then dig in the case and I am going to try to dig in the case… you'll have to just give me some mess up room there.


End file.
